vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie's Welcome Back Party
Elena and Caroline throw Bonnie a "Welcome Back From the Dead" party after Bonnie returns to the land of the living in Dead Man on Campus. Season Five Elena and Caroline organized a welcome back party for Bonnie in their dorm after Bonnie was returned to life as the Anchor to the Other Side. At the party, Caroline was teaching the newly-turned Jesse to sublimate his vampire urges through grain alcohol. Elena informed Caroline that she sent Damon to question Wes Maxfield on the Augustine Society, but Caroline was pretty sure that meant Damon was going to kill him. Bonnie's attention was suddenly pulled over to the Other Side by an older woman who had passed through Bonnie earlier in the day. Bonnie had a nice conversation with the woman, who revealed herself to be a witch, and who told her that she was doing well, now that she was no longer feeling the pain of dying, especially since she was able to have such a kind person help her cross over. She commiserated with Bonnie over the pain she feels when the spirits of the dead pass through her to get to the Other Side, but Bonnie seemed to feel a sense of satisfaction to be helping the spirits who pass through her. After a moment, Jeremy pulled her attention back to the living world and handed her some jello shots he had sneaked from Elena before suggesting they go back to their hotel room. On the dance floor, Caroline cozied up to Jesse, where they danced and discussed the perks of being vampires, such as the enhanced sense of touch and heightened positive emotions. Eventually, she kissed him, and the two make out passionately for a moment until he accidentally bites her lip. She pulled away, startled, and when he sensed her blood, he began to vamp-out, not knowing that Wes had turned him into an Augustine vampire who was conditioned to crave vampire blood over human blood. Not wanting to hurt her, Jesse fled from the party and went back to Wes' lab to confront him. Over on the steps, Aaron and Elena sat and took jello shots together while they bonded over the fact that both of them had lost both of their parents. Aaron explained that his parents were attacked by what they believed to be bears while they were all camping when he was six, and added that he was shuffled around to various relatives until he ended up under the guardianship of Wes Maxfield. Elena, realizing that Wes was to Aaron what Alaric was to her, immediately went to go call Damon to ensure that he didn't end up killing Wes. Trivia *Jesse and Caroline shared their second kiss at the party. *Jesse had his first taste of fresh vampire blood when he accidentally bit Caroline's lip while they were kissing. *Elena and Aaron shared their tragic past with each other and bonded over it. Gallery 5x08-01.jpg|Elena and Caroline 5x08-02.jpg 5x08-03.jpg 5x08-04.jpg|Jesse and Caroline 5x08-05.jpg 5x08-06.jpg|Jesse and Bonnie Jesse_and_Caroline_in_5x8.,..png Jesse_and_Caroline_kiss.png Jesse_bites_Caroline_5x8.png Caroline-Elena_5x8.png See also Category:Events Category:Season 5 Events Category:Parties